


Aloha 'oe

by Tashilover



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Sister have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloha 'oe

"You're being transferred AGAIN? But I just got here!"

Grif was not going to tell Kai he wanted this. This was the best option for everyone, especially her. By staying at Blood Gulch, she was going to be far away from the war, and far away from anybody else who could hurt her. Sure, Sarge was staying, but as he stated so many times in the past, 'I can't hit a girl!' He was no danger to her.

"You'll be fine," Grif said. "Nothing really happens in this canyon. Think of it as... an extended vacation. You can sleep in, eat all you want..." He paused. "Wait, that sounds awesome, why am I going?"

Tears welled up in Kai's eyes. Uh-oh, she was going to start bawling soon. If Kai started crying, then Grif started crying. Listening to his baby sister wail, even over something as silly as spilled milk, broke his heart. It was hard enough to leave the first time.

Surprisingly, Kai sniffled and held it in. She looked like a chipmunk with that trembling lip of hers. "Just... write to me, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Grif said. He pulled her into a hug.

People thought because Grif was from Hawaii, he was Hawaiian. This happened so often, he stopped trying to explain himself and simply said yes. When asked if he could speak Hawaiian, he said yes as well because it's not as if anybody was going to call him out on it.

But he was not totally ignorant of his home state.

" _Aloha 'oe_ ," Grif sang gently. " _Aloha 'oe. E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_."

His accent was terrible, he kept flubbing over certain words, and he had to stop in mid-sentence, trying to remember the next line.

" _One fond embrace, A oh 'i a'e au-"_

"Until we meet again," Kai said, not singing. She stepped back and puffed out her cheeks. "You better, asshole."


End file.
